stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeon Kings (alliance)
The Aeon Kings has had a long and illustrious history, operating on various StargateWars servers as well as being the foundation for the Aeon Kings Empire. History Foundations Founded by Valefor aka Louis Bahamut aka Tomo Identity Known by many, the AK logo is used on both Main forum and the Aeon Kings private Forum Wars The first real war was within the Alliance, some trouble within created another alliance, The Eternal Knights, and with this alliance the AK had it's his first big war with. In May 2006 the most damaging war, account wise, was held where the Omega alliance and other members of the Grand Alliance began massing The Aeon Kings. Once a post of surrender was made by Cheops (written in part by Louis), the two parties were at peace. This peace lasted at most a week until the Aeon Kings were accused of aiding enemies of Omega and war broke out once again, causing great amounts of damage with not a great deal of resistence. Another important event in this war was the attempt to protect the Aeon Kings former training alliance, The Aeon Knights, by covertly chaging thier name and giving the false impression that they had disbanded from the Aeon Empire. This was the idea of the players (names may have changed) Monkeyboy, Pianomutt2000, and the leader of the Knights at that time...Atlantisboy10. The alliance was renamed "Pianomutt's Slaves", causing a flood of topics on the main forums. But, the plan was carried out without the consent of the AK High Council at the time. Within a few days, a spy or traitor posted on the forums that the Knights were in fact still allies with the Aeon Kings. The 3 players who implemented the idea, along with a number of other Aeons, attempted to refute this. Eventully, members of the Aeon Knights were attacked, and with pressure from the High Council...Atlantisboy10 restored the name to The Aeon Knights. The Bored War One of their most recent wars, was against the BAU. Aeon Kings, with 1 trillion more power and ranked higher, declared war because "they were bored". The Aeon Kings dealt out 16,850 Attacks, doing 220 Trillion "game" damage. The BAU counter-attacked with 200 Trillion "game" damage. By the end of the war, the Aeon Kings had lost over a third of their membership. The BAU, lost a handful of their 150+ membership. Victory was declared by both sides, the Aeon Kings claiming they won solely on the basis of the "game" damage, and the BAU on the basis of causing a third of the Aeon Kings players to quit the Alliance (it is to be noted however, that most players, from both sides, left their respective alliances for the reason of not wanting to get involved in the war), and that they had caused the Aeon Kings more damage as the Aeon Kings, at the end of the war, had 40% of their original power, whilst the BAU had 43%. Most opinion believes that the BAU won the war, as they had been taken by surprise, were in the middle of a massive restructuring phase, yet still managed to inflict serious casualties on the Aeon Kings membership. Most notable of which, was the Aeon Kings External Affairs Chief, Atlantisboy10...however, there were otehr factors involved with his departure. Reformation During the summer of 2006 an idea was put out that the alliance should be disbanded and reform to create a better alliance and to weed out the disloyal. The temporary leader at the time and a few other members reformed the alliance to be named 'AK Reborn'. This was unacceptable to most AK members, especially the old and most loyal. The leadership was then given to Reaperman and The Aeon Kings was reformed and is still operational to this day. Hall of Fame Commanders (In order of Accession) * Valefor * Bahamut * Cheops * Reaperman * NightHawk * Syreck * Curumo * Dark_Bahamut * Urogard * Zerathull * Urogard * Aura X * Antz Notables Accused Traitors * Tok_Ra Alliances The aeon kings in its history have had many allies: crystal force: This alliance is now disbanded for a long time they were our close friends or so were led to belive over the course of a year things all changed there leader who shall remain namless (robe) was in fact a traitor to all ak. she saw fit not only to betray us when the aeon kings went to war with omega but also felt fit to supply a enemy called lord of terror and his chums. THE AEON KNIGHTS suposedly a training alliance.... also had a strong love for betraying there own initiates for laughs it is a shame they went under.... im back and want blood Heads of State Positions (with Description of Duties) Method of Election The newest leader of The Aeon Kings was elected through a general election, in which Incandecio, Urogard and Syreck. After a third poll Syreck won with Urogard being elected second. Other positions are filled by members of the high council gathering and nominating a person who has excelled and then if they fit the bill, appoint them to the position Rules Governing Officials Alliance Rules References and Notations *Sarcasmsvoice *DoDo *Syreck *PhoenixLord *Incandecio *Atlantisboy10 *E P I C *Antz *Darius Eoiwe - AKA Lord Yojimbo / Yojimbo Category: Alliances